1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vibrating element, a gyro sensor utilizing the vibrating element, an electronic apparatus and moving object or the like having the vibrating element incorporated therein.
2. Related Art
A vibrating element utilized in a gyro sensor is generally known. For example, in the vibrating element described in JP-A-2011-75415 and JP-A-2004-251663, a pair of first vibrating arms extend in a first direction from a base portion, and a pair of second vibrating arms extend in a second direction opposite to the first direction, from the base portion. For example, vibration is excited by the pair of first vibrating arms. At this point, if angular velocity motion is applied to the vibrating element, a Coriolis force acts to change the direction of vibration of the first vibrating arms. A new force component is generated in a specific direction corresponding to the Coriolis force. This force component causes motion of the second vibrating arms. Thus, the force component corresponding to the angular velocity is detected, based on the motion of the second vibrating arms.
The base portion is supported by a pair of suspension arms penetrating the center of gravity of the base portion (vibration stationary point). When the Coriolis force is applied, the second vibrating arms vibrate around the center of gravity of the base portion (vibration stationary point). However, with the base portion supported simply by the pair of suspension arms, maximum motion of the second vibrating arms cannot be generated. Also, both a wire of a drive system and a wire of a detection system are laid in the pair of suspension arms and therefore large electrostatic coupling between the two wires is generated. This causes an unwanted signal and deteriorates noise characteristics and temperature characteristics of the vibrating element.